Troubled
by vane84
Summary: OS sur le couple Tris/Quatre après la saga Divergente


_**Alors voila, je n'ai découvert les films Divergente que très récemment. Je me suis prise d'affection pour le couple Tris/Quatre et j'ai eu envie d'écrire un OS sur ce couple. **_

_**N'en déplaise aux puristes, je me suis basée sur les films (je suis en train de lire les bouquins). L'histoire se situe après le 3ème volet de la saga Divergente.**_

* * *

Quelques semaines après avoir dévoilé l'existence des purs à tout le monde, Tris et Quatre vivaient leur histoire d'amour pleinement. Ils faisaient partis d'un groupe de dirigeants devant décider ce qui allait être entrepris envers ces êtres qui se croyaient supérieurs à eux. Bien évidemment, certains avaient voulu attaquer immédiatement alors que d'autres avaient demandé un temps de réflexion. Tris et Quatre faisaient partis de ces derniers. Ils étaient peu à avoir eu connaissance de ces autres habitants au-delà des murs de la ville et de leurs technologies.

Ce soir-là, Tris et Quatre se retrouvèrent dans leurs quartiers. On leur avait octroyé un joli duplex et ils rentrèrent après une longue journée, bien contents de rentrer enfin :

\- Oh, je suis épuisée, _commença Tris_.

\- Le repas devrait arriver, je me suis permis de passer une commande avant de partir du QG.

\- Très bonne initiative ! _dit-elle en mettant ses bras autour du cou de son amant_. J'aime quand tu prends les choses en main.

\- C'est vrai ? _répondit-il, un sourire au coin de la bouche_. Et ce genre d'initiative, ça te plait aussi ? _continua-t-il en lui faisant de doux baisers dans le cou_.

\- Particulièrement ce genre-là ! _ajouta-t-elle en frémissant_.

Ils étaient tous deux très amoureux l'un de l'autre et ces épreuves qu'ils avaient endurés ces derniers temps les avaient d'autant plus rapprochés. Elle gémit, enivrée par les baisers de son homme quand on frappa à leur porte. Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et sourirent, amusés d'avoir été interrompu dans cet instant intime.

\- Par contre, il faudra revoir ton timing ! _ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur la bouche et en allant ouvrir la porte_.

Lors du repas, Tris vit que Quatre paraissait fatigué et n'avait pas avalé grand-chose. Elle reconnaissait que ces derniers temps, ils n'avaient plus une minute à eux mais elle avait vite compris que quelque chose le tracassait. Ils avaient juré de ne plus avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre mais elle se doutait que s'il n'avait rien dit, cela devait profondément le perturber. Elle voulait qu'il se confie à elle mais elle savait aussi pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien de le forcer à exprimer ses sentiments. Elle voulut en parler avec lui après manger mais il enfila un jogging et alla courir.

Quatre se mit à courir normalement, kilomètre après kilomètre. Le fait de courir lui permettait de se vider la tête. Non seulement, ces derniers temps, sa vie fut complètement changée, tout d'abord avec la rencontre de Tris, puis le système des factions qui s'écroula mais aussi les retrouvailles plus que houleuses avec sa mère. Retrouver cette femme qui était devenue une étrangère à ses yeux l'avait perturbé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et puis, il y avait Marcus. Cet homme qu'il avait tant craint, tant redouté, tant haï, était à présent amnésique et cela le révoltait. Lui, allait devoir vivre avec ses souvenirs, aussi douloureux soient-ils alors que son tortionnaire aurait la vie douce et simple puisqu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Sans s'en apercevoir, Quatre courait à présent à s'en faire bruler les poumons et se retrouva vite hors d'haleine. Quand il rentra, il était en nage et il voyait des étoiles dans son champ de vision, signe qu'il ne s'oxygénait pas suffisamment à cause de sa course folle. Tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte de chez lui, il hyper ventilait. Il entra, referma la porte et s'y adossa puis il se laissa glisser par terre, ne tenant tout simplement plus sur ses jambes. Il avait horreur de paraître si faible et se revoyait lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il devait vivre sous les coups de son père sans rien laisser paraître. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, tentant de réguler sa respiration lorsqu'il vit qu'on éclaira la lumière de l'entrée. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, ébloui par cette lumière chaude et perçut Tris qui se mit à genoux à côté de lui :

\- Oh mon dieu mais dans quel état tu es, _dit-elle, inquiète en lui posant la main sur la joue_. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, j'ai piqué un sprint sur la fin, _mentit-il en lui prenant la main_.

\- Allez viens, va prendre une douche et retrouve-moi dans le lit, _continua-t-elle en l'aidant à se lever_. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui, _lui assura-t-il en lui souriant_. Va te recoucher, ne m'attends pas, _termina-t-il en lui baisant le front_.

Il ne voulait pas alarmer Tris sur ses angoisses. Leur vie était suffisamment remplie sans qu'elle n'ait en plus besoin de se faire du souci pour lui. Il la regarda se diriger vers la chambre puis il alla sous la douche bien chaude qui lui détendit les muscles, particulièrement tendus par toutes ces contrariétés. Il regrettait presque l'époque où il était un simple pion dans la salle de contrôle des Audacieux. A cette époque, il avait bien sûr encore et toujours ses démons qui ne le quittaient pas mais au moins il était seul, sans son tyran de père et son ambitieuse de mère pour lui compliquer la vie. Le seul bémol était qu'il lui manquait Tris dans sa vie à ce moment-là. Il soupira et sortit de la douche puis se sécha avec sa serviette. Il la mit autour de sa taille et avec sa main, frotta la buée sur le miroir accroché au mur. Certaines habitudes d'Altruiste avaient la vie dure et il avait toujours du mal à regarder son reflet d'autant plus que ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas. Cet homme qu'il était devenu depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses parents lui faisait presque honte. Il avait mis tant de temps à se reconstruire de lui-même et tout était en train de s'écrouler en seulement quelques jours. Il enfila alors un bas de jogging et rejoignit Tris dans leur lit. Instinctivement, elle se colla à lui et il l'entoura de son bras droit. Il constata rapidement qu'elle avait une respiration lente, preuve qu'elle dormait paisiblement alors que lui, savait pertinemment qu'il aurait une nuit agitée.

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, Tris fut réveillée à cause d'une source de chaleur toute proche d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il s'agissait de Quatre qui était en nage en s'agitant tout d'abord doucement puis elle l'entendit chuchoter :

\- Non père… je ne recommencerais pas, c'est promis… Je n'ai pas besoin d'une correction… non je ne me permettrais pas de vous dire comment m'éduquer… je vous en prie…

Quatre bougeait de plus en plus et Tris voyait qu'il était profondément ancré dans un cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme cela et lui parla doucement à l'oreille pour tenter de le réveiller en douceur :

\- Quatre, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, tu dois te réveiller maintenant. Mon amour, réveille-toi.

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et instinctivement, il se glissa hors du lit et se recroquevilla dans un coin de la chambre. Tris avait de la peine de voir l'homme de sa vie dans un tel état de faiblesse comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu. Il était son roc et jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait être si vulnérable. Elle se leva alors et s'approcha de lui alors qu'il avait sa tête enfouie dans ses bras.

\- Hey mon amour, _dit-elle tendrement_. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, _continua-t-elle en lui caressant doucement le bras._ Chut, ce n'est rien…

Elle vit qu'il commençait à revenir de son cauchemar, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Il semblait perdu et chercha du regard où il était. Tris s'assit alors à côté de lui et lui intima à se rapprocher d'elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tris ? _dit-il, le souffle court_.

\- Chut, tout va bien, _continua-t-elle en posant la tête de son homme contre elle_. Je suis là.

Ce dernier ne dit rien et profita de cet instant de plénitude. Après quelques instants, elle se leva et il la suivit pour se retrouver à nouveau dans leur lit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Tris ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Elle se leva et retrouva Quatre dans la cuisine. Il avait préparé le petit déjeuné et était déjà habillé. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet et elle constata rapidement qu'il faisait tout pour éviter son regard. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, il se rapprocha d'elle, l'embrassa sur le front et prétexta une réunion avec sa mère puis disparut. Tris n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il viendrait vers elle quand il serait prêt mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser dans cet état-là. Elle ne savait pas ce qui en était la cause mais cela avait vraiment l'air de perturber l'homme de sa vie.

La journée était passée à une vitesse folle. Tris avait été très occupée et elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu Quatre. Le soir même, ils se retrouvèrent à leur appartement mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui parler, il partit faire son jogging. Elle décida alors de le suivre, peut-être en apprendrait-elle plus sur son homme et ce qui semblait le hanter. Après une demi-heure de course, elle le vit se rapprocher en douce d'une habitation qui paraissait surveillée car des gardes se trouvaient devant la porte. Il passa par l'arrière de la maison et regarda à travers la baie vitrée. Tris regarda elle aussi et perçut qui était à l'intérieur : Marcus était assis sur un fauteuil, un livre à la main. Elle observa Quatre qui fixait son père, sans bouger et ce, pendant un bon quart d'heure puis il rentra en courant tellement vite que Tris ne put le suivre. Elle décida donc de rentrer, se doucher puis lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, elle le vit entrer dans l'appartement en nage, comme la veille.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il s'immobilisa. Rien qu'en la regardant, il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et la confrontation était inévitable. Il lui avait laissé voir qu'il était vulnérable la nuit dernière et il allait devoir lui parler. Elle se planta devant lui en croisant les bras, signe qu'elle était sur la défensive.

\- Il est temps que nous parlions, _commença-t-elle_.

\- Je sais, _répondit-il dans un soupir_.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu ne manges presque rien, que tu ne dors quasiment plus ? Pourquoi me cacher ce qui te ronge ?

\- Je… C'est trop dur d'en parler, _dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain_.

\- Justement, tu dois en parler ! _insista Tris_. Quatre ! _continua-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras_.

Il s'arrêta alors et Tris se positionna devant lui mais ce fut à cet instant qu'elle remarqua que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de son amant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _demanda-t-elle en lui prenant les mains_. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, _ajouta-t-elle en l'attirant vers le lit où ils s'assirent_.

\- Comment t'expliquer quelque chose que je ne comprends pas moi-même ?

\- Je t'ai suivi tout à l'heure. Tu es allé voir Marcus, c'est en lien avec lui ?

\- Tu sais, tout au long de ma vie, j'ai toujours été seul, et d'autant plus quand ma mère… nous a quittés. J'ai dû gérer le tempérament violent de Marcus seul. Je ne te fais pas de dessin, tu sais la manière dont vivent les Altruistes. Je n'avais aucun moyen d'y échapper sinon de m'effacer derrière le grand Marcus Eaton qui était un chef respecté de tous et dont personne n'aurait cru qu'il maltraitait son fils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais ressortir ce sentiment de solitude ? Je suis là maintenant.

\- Je sais mais de revoir mes deux parents, cela a ramené en moi des souvenirs que j'avais profondément enfouis dans ma mémoire. Mais le pire, c'est de voir Marcus s'en sortir sans rien craindre parce qu'il est devenu amnésique ! _dit-il les larmes aux yeux_. Toutes ces années de souffrance, il ne s'en souvient même pas ! _continua-t-il en se levant_. Pourquoi pourrait-il vivre paisiblement alors que moi, je vivrais toujours avec mes démons, mes souvenirs, ces cauchemars que je fais sans cesse et toujours ce sentiment d'insécurité même si je suis capable de me protéger dorénavant ?

\- Mon amour, _commença-t-elle en se levant face à lui_. Je ne connais personne d'aussi fort que toi.

\- Ce n'est pas le sentiment que j'ai en ce moment.

\- Tu as le droit de te laisser aller. Tu as dépensé tant d'énergie pour te préserver de tous ces sentiments que tu éprouves aujourd'hui mais ça ne fait pas de toi pour autant quelqu'un de faible. Et puis tu dois surtout comprendre que tu n'es plus seul dorénavant, _ajouta-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les joues de son homme._ Moi je suis là pour toi et je t'aime plus que tout. Nous n'avons besoin de rien d'autre que nous, _finit-elle en lui souriant_.

Il l'observa alors un instant, les yeux dans les yeux puis il l'embrassa tendrement et il la serra dans ses bras. Il sourit alors, se rendant enfin compte qu'il était chanceux d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur qui avait une telle force d'esprit et de caractère.

\- Merci, _dit-il._

\- Pour quoi ?

\- D'être là, avec moi.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement et c'était comme si le poids du monde n'était plus sur les épaules du jeune homme. A partir de cet instant, il sut alors qu'elle serait toujours à ses côtés, quoi qu'il arrive.


End file.
